Unseen Return
by iBroken
Summary: No one had cared to see if Zack had really died. So suppose, somehow, he happened to live? Imagine the shock, of finding a lost, black haired, ex-SOLDIER in Banora? ZackAer, CloudAer, NO YAOI, HIATUS
1. Successor

**Unseen Return**

By Depressionist Obsessionist

Game: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core

Main Characters: Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsbourogh

Warnings: None, really. Just major love triangles and Angst.

Pairings: ZackAerith, Cloud Aerith

Summar: No one had cared to see if Zack had really died. So suppose, somehow, he happened to live? Imagine the shock, of finding a lost, black haired, ex-SOLDIER in Banora?

Note: Aerith is dead. FFVII went as planned. And there is no CloudTifa in this. I don't think the pairing is real. It's just Cloud seeking comfort when his love died out. There is CloudAerith. But since Aerith is dead, nothing more but simple reflection scenes, etc.

--

Chapter I: Successor

Little sun filtered into the area, as the bit that did illuminated his sleeping face. He had heroic features; fit for the usual telltale hero of his own story. His charming hair, the colour of deep ebony, only complimented his thick jaw and thin lips, making him appear naturally immature, and yet completely justified the childish humour he probably had in his personality. His hair was unkept, and somewhat longer, just screaming how badly he needed a haircut. He was dressed a bloodied up, black SOLDIER 1st Class outfit. Although the clothing may have suited him when it was in it's original, profoundly neater condition; it's current state only made it seem as if he had given up. This was an unlikely situation, as the content smile on his features showed he had defeated an inner battle; an internal struggle; conflict.

A soft thump occurred. Like a signified timing, his eyes suddenly opened, revealing amazing blue eyes. The light shade shone, even in his weakened state; rivaling the blue skies on their brightest day. He continued to look up, blankly, until he blinked once. There was nothing familiar about his surroundings. But the longing to be near familiarity was present in his blue hues; and that longing was incredibly strong.

_Eighty-seven letters; eighty-eight is the last one she wrote to me…_

His own thoughts brought a sad smile to his face. He wasn't dead after all, it seems. Just asleep. He didn't know what miracle brought this about, but he was only too glad. He still didn't have the energy to stand up. His body felt drained. The fight from before had him completely tired out. It was a mystery as to how long he had slept, but it didn't surprise him that he did.

Had Cloud gotten away? Was Aerith okay? Was Shinra still running? He had no way of knowing what was going on in the world outside of this place. He could have missed so many important things, with no idea as to how his friends were doing. With absolutely no idea how _Aerith_ was doing. If his sudden impulse to go was an indication, he wanted to go see them. He had to protect his friends, protect his Aerith. Was that how he had survived? His need to look out for the people he cared for most? It sounded highly likely.

Maybe if he was lucky, someone like Luxiere or Kunsel would find him here. They did say they would never fight him. He wasn't a SOLDIER anymore, but maybe Tseng and Cissinei would come see him? He wanted to hear everything was okay. That he had helped them out, even a little bit.

_If I rest, maybe I'll have the strength to open my eyes. At least, while I rest, I'm in that Church, in the flower patch, a bit longer…_

--

Cloud felt an unusual heaviness and real suddenly, too. His heart gave a randomly loud beat, and his hand shook. The teacup he had been holding dropped. What was wrong with him?

"Is something wrong, Cloud?"

He ignored Tifa's voice and only groaned, burying his head into one of his arms. It felt like he was carrying something really heavy. His stomach churned, and he felt sick. It wasn't explainable, but he felt like choking. Something was really wrong. "Cloud? You're pale. What's wrong? Should I go get a healer?" Tifa asked, again. But he just couldn't put a finger on it. It was the uncharacteristic tightening of his breath and shaking of his body that worried him.

_I need to go find out what's wrong with me… I need to stop it, before it drives me insane._

Without waiting for anything, Cloud stood himself up and reached out to grab the Buster Sword. It was a heavy lade, and in it's lifetime, it was sure to have seen many battles, and much gore. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt and then lifted it up, easily. Whenever he held it, now, he remembered the past owner. The one who had saved his life on one too many occasions.

_Take care of her, Zack… Aerith's with you, now._

It was bittersweet. In the end, she ended up with Zack. He didn't feel angry, or anything. But is seemed as if they were short lived. He couldn't describe his emotions towards her being Zack's, once more, but he could only wish she had been able to spend more time with him. She was perfect, and he really missed having her there for him.

He didn't bother saying goodbye to Tifa. He knew he would be back soon enough, when this whole ordeal was over with. Whe he didn't feel restless, as if his heart would beat right out of his chest. And, the worst part of this situation seemed to be, his memory of Aerith, being there infront of him, was turning more distant. As if she was getting further away from him, suddenly.

--

When he opened his eyes, he felt his energy surge up. Maybe it was the mako kicking in, but he could feel his old enthusiasm. Carefully, he pushed himself up, until he was propped up onto his elbows. He felt as if he had been laying here for years. His back was sore, and he couldn't feel anything.

A grin appeared on his features, as he recalled Aerith once giving him a massage to loosen his tightened muscles. _"Your too tense. You need to relax, and take a break sometimes, silly." _She had been right. He didn't get enough rest; although this time around, maybe he had gotten a bit too much. It made him wonder… how was she doing now? _I never did fix that roof of hers. _It made him want to laugh, but his voice was still sore.

Blinking a couple of times, he glanced up, only to find a ceiling. It was gray. The shade reminded him of the Shinra rooms. All were a simple colour, there. He almost felt, blended in, were it not for his bright personality. Angeal had once compared him to a light bulb for that reason. His mentor, Angeal. He had cried when Angeal died. It hurt him ore than anything else could; since it was like losing an older brother.

He had to recover quickly. He had to go see Aerith, and Cloud. He had the urge to protect his remaining friends. Like his SOLDIER honour told him to. He just knew, somehow, he could make it to Aerith, and keep his promise.

"You've woken…"

His breath hitched at the unfamiliar, yet completely familiar, voice. Someone else was here with him? How did he not notice them before?

He could only keep his form still as the other person behind him seemed to sneer. It was a raspy, thin, male voice. The person was sickly and close to death. Zack could overpower them. He _had_ to. _Or they might do something unwanted to me._

Even though Cloud had his Buster Sword, he knew he had to do something. The best thing, he perceived, was stealing their form of attack, and using it against them. After a few moments of steady silence, Zack used the familiar back-flip he used to use back in his SOLDIER says, and stood himself up. The rush of adrenaline, and the fuel brought on by his thoughts of his friends, retuned him to his normal state. He reached out and grabbed the other male's blade, holding it in steady combat. It was only when he saw who it was, that he faltered, and paused in shock.

"Sephiroth!"

His voice came out surprisingly strong compared to how it usual was. The silver haired man before him only sneered. "Zack. You can only imagine how shocked I was to find you in Banora," his smooth voice spoke. Zack could only stare in plain shock. It was awefully familia, to Zack, at how everything reminded him of his battle in the Shinra Building. He wanted to get out of the place, and just escape. But there was no way he could escape without a fight.

He wasn't going to die. Not now, not while he had to go to Aerith. Not while he had to figure out how Cloud was doing. No way was Sephiroth killing him now. So with a heavy snarl, he laghed forward with Sephiroth's own masamune, and aimed to slice off his head, any way he could get rid of him. But he found, as he hit Sephiroth, the other male faded away, into nothingness. Stepping back, he was disappointed to find it was only a memory; a figment of his tired mind. Dropping the sword, Zack sighed lightly. He almost wished Angeal or Tseng were here.

_But there's no point to staying here. I have to find Aerith! _His body straightened itself, as he picked up the sword he had been using. Upon examining he weapon, he could only feel his breath tighten. It was Genesis' sword. He had no idea why it was here, but he had no choice, other than to use it. _Looks like I should head to Midgar. To the Slums, where the church is. Back to Aerith._

--

Cloud felt heavy when he approached Banora's train. He knew this was the last time he had seen Zack. That path to Banora made him want to turn around. Sometimes, he was afraid that Zack's spirit would haunt him. He knew that sounded stupid, but Zack had been infatuated with Aerith. How would he react to knowing she had ended her life belonging to Cloud?

_He would grin and be happy for her. Zack was nice, and accepting. He was everything I wanted to be…_

His thought was ironically correct. Zack was everything he wasn't. Zack could have easily defeated Sephiroth. But he took the harder battle; he had attacked over 1000 infantrymen all on his own. He had lost his life, and saved Cloud. But Zack had been the best of the best. Cloud could sometimes feel his presence, too. When he fought with an enemy, he felt Zack holding the Buster, not him.

Bitterly, he stepped onto the train, and took the nearest seat to the exit. He wanted Aerith back, yes. But he wondered, sometimes. What would it be like if Zack came back? Would he joke around the same?

_Would he accept how much it changed here? Would he still be my friend?_

There was a sudden rush as the train began to move. There was no answer to his questions. Zack Fair was dead. Cloud could only smile. It was bittersweet that Aerith would be with Zack. He was, after all, just Zack's living legacy. Nothing more. And now, he was off searching for some unknown thing. A new reason for his pointless existence.

Looking outside the window, Cloud couldn't help bug repress a shudder at the white landscape. Why was it so cold along this path, but so warm in Banora? Any time he was caught thinking of it, he felt sick. It was amazing how easily Cloud was reminded of a past he had once completely forgotten.

The train rumbled on. But with each passing second, Cloud's heart beated faster. Why did he got on the train to Banora? What was waiting for him there?

--

His first thought, upon stepping forward, was that he would get his Buster Sword back right away. He was, ironically enough, used to the heavy weight. His body felt too light with Genesis' sword, and for an odd reason, it looked funny, with the red colour. Walking forward more, he bit back a groan of pain. How would Cloud react if he saw Zack in this sort of state of weakness?

_It would make a nice joke_, he thought. And Zack loved jokes. He could be serious when he had to be, but he was still a total clown. Aerith loved him for that, after all. _I have to get to her!_

And so, he put one foot outside the building, and into the sunlight.

--


	2. Dreams and Pride

Chapter II: Dreams and Pride

_I never thought sunlight could sting so much._

As he stared up at the bright morning sun, it occurred to him that the place he had just been in was underground. He could distinctly remember 'dying' in a snowy path leading to Banora. _Dying isn't really the right way to put it now_, he thought. _Maybe I could use 'being unconscious for a long time'?_

At that, he had to let out a low chuckle. Dead for several years was a more correct way to put his predicament. There was no use pondering where he was now, though. His mission was to go to Midgar, to the Slums, and find Aerith. He had promised her he would come back to her, no matter what. And it wasn't a promise he planned to break. _I never break any promises. _It wasn't a duty; his only duty had been tied to his friendship with Cloud. And he had completed that duty when he had 'died for several years', long ago.

Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he raised his arms into the air and let out a low yawn. He always found stretching his muscles to be a good way to relax. He was always tensed up when it came to doing important things, and sometimes, he was so exhausted from so much work; stretching loosened up his muscles and easily made him feel like he could take on an army of 100 000 Shinra troops.

Not that he planned to do that for a while. He had to go to Aerith first before getting involved in any near death situations.

As he took notice of the landscape; filled with a patch of followers, he was reminded of Aerith. The pink flowers were in full bloom, covering a grassy green landscape with their essence. Trees grew around the area as well, adding the majestic appeal of it. He didn't normally compliment flowers; he wasn't like that. But it was just so comfortable, so easy to stay here; as it reminded him of her.

Being with her, made him feel more calm. His world was almost at a standstill when he laughed or smiled at him. And the most important part, the thing he missed most, was the safe-zone he had when he was with her, in that Church. When he was with her there, the world's problems, SOLDIER, were at rest. He could rest easy in her arms, and never feel the stresses of the things around him.

It was because of this, he knew he had to go back. He had to go to her, and make sure she was safe. _I have to keep my promise. _So he had decided; no matter what happened, he would go to the Church again.

--

Cloud didn't really know if t here was such a thing as train-sickness, but if there was, he had it. The moving train gave him dizzy spells. He couldn't fathom how any person could ride this thing all of the time, every day. One trip made him want to throw up. Any more of this could scare him more than riding a chocobo ever could.

"Next stop, Banora outskirts. This will be our final stop for the night."

He felt wind blow onto his face; it was cold, and icy. The feeling reminded him of a distant event, long ago. When he had been carried and dropped in a random place, and then found someone lying dead before him. He knew where he was now, and just knowledge made his stomach churn. The sick feeling he had got worse, and worse. And all he could think of was getting away. Somehow, he just wanted to turn around and go back.

"_You'll be my… living legacy."_

He wanted to scream at the voice and say he did his job. He had already done as the voice asked. Desperately, he wanted to blame the voice for his meaningless life. He wanted to do all of this, but the truth was all too clear. It was entirely fault that he had no reason to live anymore. The only person to blame was himself. It was his fault Aerith had died. He hadn't been there to protect her. And Zack wasn't at fault. He was long dead.

_If anything, I know it's all my fault, _he thought. _I let her die. The one bright light in my dull, legacy of a life; and I wasn't there to stop Sephiroth from killing her. _He had let someone close to him die twice. And now, even if Tifa was with him, he was completely ignoring her. There was no use in being here, at all, anymore. He just wanted to disappear, for good, and get away from these feelings that crowded his mind up.

As he was about to get angry, let his anger build up, he stopped. A cool hand brushed over his hand, setting the seething anger to a low. He could feel soft hair against his cheek, and he assumed it was someones bangs. He could feel the warmth, the softness of the skin touching his, and he felt so calm. It was something from before, a familiar past of his.

He felt breath ghost over his cheek, and he felt like he was safe. He hand on his, the hair brushing his cheek; all of it made him want to stay here. Be in this serene place for longer. But just as he opened his eyes, he found nothing there. The feeling was gone, and he saw an empty seat beside him.

Silently, he stood up, and grabbed the Buster. He was ready to get off. But there was evidence of a smile on his face; a real, true smile. _Aerith… maybe you are still with me…_

--

There was a lone chair in the opening ahead of him. He didn't know why, but he had to check once. Whether he would find someone here or not. Although it wasn't too likely, he could always hope.

The fruits were in full bloom; each delicately lush and blue in colour. Zack didn't want to eat it. It reminded him of Genesis too much. Him and his stupid poetry. _And his Gift of the Goddess. _It was funny tha he now knew Loveless like the back of his hand. Genesis had said so many verses, he had memorized a lot of it. And he normally hated dramas and plays of any sort. Genesis had book-wormed him up into a play freak, too.

He leisurely walked p to the chair, and saw a straight reminder of Angeal. The Angeal copy he had thought was just a copy had been the real thing in the end. And when he had realized this, it had been too late. Angeal had been exhausted from the fighting, and died; fading away into the lifestream. Where Zack himself should be.

_But I lived. So I could go back to Aerith. And I will never let this chance go to waste._

With renewed vigor, he nodded to himself and gathered strength, in his legs. No one could stop him from going back now. He was going to go be with _his_ Aerith. He was going to keep his promise. And with this, he was sure it could happen.

He ran.

--

_They were both sitting on a bench in the Church, he head against his shoulder, and his left arm wrapped around her waist. There was a warmth in her that made him feel alive; almost as if he could stay here forever. He really wanted to, but he was a SOLIDER, and he had to go soon. It was an inevitable occurrence. And this only made him even more sad._

_Aerith looked up at him for a moment. He could see pain and sorrow in her emerald hues; and that alone made him hate himself. Why did he have to keep going? Couldn't he be stationed here, forever? He just wanted to be with her, longer. He was angry at himself, for hurting her. The one person he loved the most. But at the sudden smile forming on her face, he had to freeze. She looked so beautiful; she always did. And he adored her smiles. They were perfect in their own way. Her laughter, smiles; just one look from her, always took his breath away._

"_Zack… I know you'll visit soon. So I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either," she reprimanded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, in a comforting sense. He already felt better, just with her saying this. And he knew he would come back, too. They were meant to be together, forever. She would always be his. "I know, Aerith," he said, slowly. There was a sort of knowing feeling between them. One that he doubted he'd feel with anyone else. Him and Aerith._

--


	3. The Burdened

Author's Note: Just wondering if anyone picked up on this yet. The titles for each of the chapters is actually the name of a song from the actual FF CRISIS CORE original soundtrack. I loved that game! The ending literally had me in tears. And the music. Holy shit; it was touching.

--

Chapter II: The Burdened

Zack continued to walk through Banora, still having a bit of an issue with his exhaustion. He was aching to go back to the Slums. Although the place was considered dirty and unwanted, he loved it there. Wherever Aerith was, he wanted to be there. Letting out a sigh, he continued to move himself forward and a grudging pace. She was the reason he had to go back there. He didn't have any place in SOLDIER now, so Midgar was useless to him.

It reminded him of when he and Cloud had to go alone. And he almost felt bad that he and Cloud were under so much speculation. Was Cloud okay now? He wondered if Cloud had somehow made it to Midgar and gotten Aerith out of there. He hoped she was alright. He could still remember her eyes, the smiles that played on her lips whenever he did something dumb or childish. He still felt her breath on his cheek, and the soft texture of her lips against his much rougher ones.

He stopped there, and felt weakened. Her emerald colored eyes really made him feel, different from other men. No one else had seen that unknown flower blooming in the slums of Midgar. He had seen her beauty, and experienced it first. He wanted to stop and just sit, dream of being held by her. But there was no time for that. He continued to walk forward, his steps more confident and filled with a light touch of energy. An energy he could only gain from knowing Aerith was waiting for him, in that familiar Church.

--

Cloud's first thought upon stepping onto the familiar snowy path was to cower in fear. He almost wanted to. But he felt a guiding spirit, one he knew all too well would hold his hand and take him through all of this. That spirit with the familiar warming touch could light the darkest part of his soul. He walked forward, encouragingly. The snow was pouring heavily.

His heart clenched when the snow began to stop. The mountain landscape had begun to get much larger. He knew the dry landscape anywhere. The gray colour and the empty stench of rain in the air made him feel like his past was right beside him. And it occurred to him, maybe it was. He had felt _her_ presence in the train, forcing him to go from here. Maybe he was here too, telling him that even though his life had just ended, it was beginning too. He was free from his duty as Zack Fair's legacy. His debt to his once friend had been paid off.

He stood there, and his lead lowered to the ground. He could feel the light pitter of rain against his head, his back. His blonde hair, normally bright, was turning dark in shade. But he felt a sense of fulfillment. He felt like the problems from his past had been resolved at last. No more Sephiroth, no more fighting, and now no more Zack. His problems had come to an end.

Dropping to his knees, he placed the Buster Sword there, and couldn't help but look up at the sky. The rain fell on his face, drenched him. And the mud covered his pants. But he didn't care. After almost a year, he could relax and finally live his life in peace. He could finally get over his past, and finally release the sense of loneliness he had been stuck in for so long. He lifted a hand and held it up, rain collecting in his hand. There was nothing more he wanted then to release it. He just wanted all reminders of his past to die, and go away.

Once more, he looked down at the Buster Sword. The heavy blade didn't belong with him, to him. It belong to Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. He didn't want anything to do with it. The spirit that had once haunted him, and brought him into completing what Zack should have done, was gone. He had no more reason to hold a weapon that reminded him of his past. He was starting over, as a new man. Whatever this would do to him, he had no idea. But he would find a new future, with new people. He would finally live a normal life.

Nodding once, he gripped the blade by the edge, and remembered one thing. Zack and Aerith were in the Lifestream together. _As a final duty to you, Zack, I'm going to go put your sword, in the Church. That's where you would want to be, rather than here…_

He stood up, holding the sword in his hand. And he noticed, now, that it felt heavy. It almost felt as if a lot of the strength he had acquired had been drained. Although he didn't feel much different, he felt as if Zack's immovable will had been removed from him. This last mission would be his alone. And he knew he would complete it. He then began walking back to the train, this time to the Midgar remains.

--

When he reached the train station in Banora, Zack realized he was wearing torn up SOLDIER clothes. He didn't realize this, by himself, of course. But from the unusual looks he got from passers. With a grin, he scratched the back of his head, and realized, again, that his hair had grown a lot. It covered his face, probably making him appear really messy. The only way he could be recognized was his blue eyes.

_I shouldn't be recognizable yet. If someone from SOLDIER sees me, I'll be in trouble. I should put on different clothes, and try to appear unsuspecting._

He nodded twice and noticed a casual store selling clothing. Walking inside, he glanced to the counter and grinned. It was a young woman with short brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. He was about to flirt, but saw one very important detail. She wasn't Aerith. Aerith had brown eyes, and longer hair. Aerith had everything this girl could never have. Aerith was just too, perfect.

He couldn't replace her with anyone else. But the girl took a sudden liking to him, despite his shaggy hair and messy condition. "Hey there," she spoke, chewing on a pink shaded piece of gun. Her eyes glanced over his body once, and Zack could see she liked him already. "Hi, I need a pair of clothes," he said. "Anything will do." The girl continued to watch him, before she smiled slowly.

"Alright. Follow me."

--

Zack had to admit, he looked amazing in modern clothes. The gray shirt with the black 'hoodie' as the girl had explained, went well with the black jeans he was wearing. Besides that, the black hoodie also concealed his face really well. The girl looked over him once, and smiled appreciatively. "This look was made for you," she complimented. He rarely got any compliments on his appearance, and that made him feel, somewhat special. But only to a small extent. Aerith's compliments always meant more.

He stopped when the girl walked over to him, clutching a pair of scissors in her hand. "Whoa. What are you doing?" he asked. The female smiled and held up the scissors, and a comb. "Fixing your hair," she answered. "No one likes a handsome man with bad hair."

Not even a moment of despair was left for him, as he was forced to sit and fix his hair.

--

Cloud stood at the train station, waiting for the Midgar Train. Although Midgar had been rebuilt into a city, the Slums remained the same. The church was untouched. Cloud, however, could never enter. Not since Aerith had been killed within the confines of the Church. And now that he thought it over, he knew why he never could go. There was too much of a connection, and he had too much going on at once.

But now that it was a part of his final duty to Zack, he would go in there, and place Zack's sword in the Church for the last time. It was finally time to end the legacy title he had on his head. _No, it's already over. Now I just need to put Zack to rest. _He heard footsteps, and couldn't help but look to the side. A man with a hood over his head walking his way. There was a red sword clutched in his hand, and although Cloud had no idea who he was, there was something eerily familiar about him.

The man was glancing to the ground and walking forward. Cloud knew he should avoid all contact, so he stood up and walked forward. Much to his luck, the train chose to arrive right then. He stood before the indicated place, and felt the man behind him; somehow, he just knew. But he ignored it and waited for the doors to open. Stepping inside, he took in a small breath, and took as far back as possible. The unknown stranger sat down in the front. _I avoided something, but. I did the right thing, I hope. _

He felt as if his conscience was suddenly undeveloped. Zack's guiding thoughts had disappeared. He could barely carry the overly heavy sword. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, and let his memories of Aerith fill his mind. His only sanctuary now was Aerith. His only hope for finding a new life was Aerith too. _You're the only thing I have left… and you're going to be the reason for the new life I'm starting, away from my problems._


	4. A Flower Blooming In The Slums

Author's Note:

Two updates in a day. Cha-ching! Who's the best?

--

Chapter IV: A Flower Blooming In The Slums

"_Let's eat here, Cloud."_

_She sat down without waiting for his reply, and lifted the menu sitting before them innocently enough. Cloud couldn't help but shake his head, as he sat himself down as well. With the lowest of a smile, he watched her go through the menu, picking good from bad, healthy to fattening. Finally, she let one of those bright smiles fill her face, as she pointed to an item on the list. "Kebabs," she said._

"_I don't like them," he began. But the heartbreaking, puppy dog eyes she gave him made him sigh heavily. For her, he would stomach those dreadful tasting things. He nodded twice, and watched as within a few moments, they had plates of kebabs in front of them. With it was chili sauce. He began to reach for the chili sauce, but she did too. Their hands met, both grasping the bottle at the same time. The girl laughed softly. She seemed almost at peace with everything suddenly. She blushed a soft shade of pink, and Cloud wasn't able to stop the smile that came over him. _

_She released the bottle first, and lifted that same hand, to place it against her cheek. "I change my mind. I like Kebabs," he spoke, and that only made her blush more. _

--

The train began to stop, shaking Cloud out of his peaceful thoughts. Kebabs had brought him a step closer to her. He stood up, and noticed the stranger from before had already gotten off. He shrugged and stepped off of the train, arriving in the place leading either to the city of Midgar, or to the Slums. He knew where to go. Not to Midgar, but to the Slums. Looking at the path leading to the Slums, he began to walk in that direction.

It was a short path, stepping down a few stairs, and finally into the Slums. It was exactly like before, just with a few renovations. He continued to walk, seeing the familiar sights and sounds he enjoyed so much. Eventually, he reached the junk area, and finally, the front steps of the Church. He stood in front of the door, and stared. He still felt like he couldn't go in.

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door open with his hand, and the scent of flowers struck him.

He stepped inside for the first time in a full year, and looked around. It was intact; the roof broken from his fall, the flowers growing in the middle. He walked forward, and looked over the flowers. They were in full bloom. So even if Aerith had died, she still managed to keep her flowers alive. He smiled and stared in silence, in peace, for a few moments. But it was only a few moments, as he was reminded of his last duty.

Holding the Buster Sword up for one last time, he looked over it. Now was the end of this chapter. The end of his story as Zack's legacy. He closed his eyes, and lowered the sword. It would rest in the patch of flowers, and finally, Zack Fair's spirit would be at rest.

The door suddenly creaked. Turning around, Cloud dropped the Buster on the ground, and his eyes widened in pure shock. Standing there, he could see a familiar black haired male. Sure, he knew lots of people with black hair. But the blue, mako filled eyes staring at him in equal shock only made him feel shaky. He couldn't believe it was _him_.

"Z-Zack… Zack Fair?!"

--

_I came back. I came back to you, just like I promised!_

The moment he had seen the Church door open, he had expected things to be normal. He wanted Aerith to be there. He had rushed up those steps, running faster than ever before. As soon as he had stepped inside, he smelt the familiar scent, but no feeling of Aerith being there. He had stopped right there, and realized that Aerith was gone. He didn't feel the overwhelming warmth from just being in her presence anymore.

He felt the Church, alive with feeling, but not Aerith herself. He had seen footprints of mud, but he didn't see her. No, she had clean feet. She wasn't here. Where was she? Panicking, he looked forward, only to see surprised blue eyes staring back. He looked at the face, and found it wasn't exactly who he was looking for.

"Cloud…"

His voice sounded disappointed. Aerith wasn't here. The Buster sword was dropped on the ground, looking much more used than before. He didn't know what else to do. His motivation, his reason for being here was gone. Opening his mouth, he mouthed her name, suddenly looking pleadingly into Cloud's eyes. She had to be here. She just had to be here.

The look Cloud gave him said what words could not.

… _I… was too late. Aerith's, dead._

He dropped to his knees, and for the first time in forever, he burst out crying.

--

Things were running too fast. Cloud could only stare at Zack in shock. Zack, Zack Fair. The same Zack with the bangs, the blue eyes that could almost see though things. His clothes were the ones that stranger from the train had been wearing, and this itself made Cloud still. _So that person who got on the Banora train with me was… Zack? _

It felt like a nightmare. And maybe a distant dream. Zack was alive. He kept standing there, and finally realized the one most important issue with what was occurring. He wasn't finished with his past yet. Not with Zack reappearing. Looking back at the flowers growing behind him, he knew why he had come here. Aerith's guiding spirit had some how managed to bring him here, knowing Zack would come here, too. He had a purpose in life, but it wasn't to start a new life.

His purpose in life, was to help Zack.

_Last time, Zack was the one who helped me. He sacrificed his life to make sure I live. Now, it's my turn. And Aerith wants me to help him._

But it felt so unreal. Zack crouching in front of him, crying over Aerith's death. A death he had come to accept long before. To him, it seemed stupid. But he had to remember, Zack had just returned from, the dead, maybe? He had no idea how Zack had survived that infantry men attack, but that itself proved Zack was the best out of the best. Looking back down at the Buster now, he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to fail _his_ Aerith this time. He lifted the heavy blade once more, and walked over to Zack. Holding the sword out, he nodded once.

His 'best-friend' looked up at him, and he could see the sorrow, the disappointment in his eyes. Cloud felt that way at first too. But the only thing that made him feel worse was that it was his fault. He continued to hold the Buster Sword out, and as he hoped, Zack stood up, very slowly, and grasped the sword by the hilt. Cloud could feel the warmth from Zack's fingertips; he was really there. Zack was alive, and he knew for sure, that Zack had to be shown a new life as well.

"I'm Cloud Strife, Mercenary."

The _hero_ before Cloud nodded, and smiled one of those 'I can do anything' smiles of his.

Cloud released the Buster Sword, and with it, he felt some part of him go as well. And Zack held the blade in his hand, with the energy and strength Cloud had once admired. No more did Cloud have to carry Zack's burden. He was Cloud Strife again, and Zack was himself.

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class."

--

Walking through the slums with a dead person wasn't quite what Cloud expected it to be. Zack was quiet, and he was clearly depressed about Aerith. Cloud had yet to explain how she had died; and he didn't want to, either. Some selfish part of him wanted to keep Aerith for himself. But Aerith had been a part of Zack's life. He could remember Zack talking about her, over and over again. Cloud had known Zack loved Aerith.

But he still wanted her for himself, even after her death.

He froze when a short scream was heard nearby. Although he had no idea who it was, he was well aware it was monsters that were attacking. It happened often, but the new black mage group that had chose to move here normally took care of it. He was about to stand still and let things take their own course, but Zack seemed to have another idea. The suddenly alive look he had on his face made Cloud remember who he was walking around with. "C'mon, lets go," Zack urged, before rushing forward himself. Cloud had to lower his head and release a slow sigh. _What am I getting myself into?_

It wasn't long before they came to a stop in front of four abrhiman. The winged monsters didn't usually appear around here. Why were they here? He was about to follow his own instinct and fight, but he was reminded that Zack had the Buster now. He stood in place, as Zack stepped forward and raised his sword above his head. Bringing the blade down, he slashed the enemy with his overbearing strength, and then proceeded to give several smaller slashes. The Abrhiman he had attacked fell to the ground, injured in several places. Cloud wanted to appear shocked , but he had more issues to deal with. An Abrhiman had let its eyes fall on him, and was about to attack.

"Catch!"

In a moments notice, Cloud caught a red sword that had been tossed his way. He looked it up and down, and found his resolve harden. _Where did he get this from? _It was well created, from adamantine Cloud guessed. Rushing forward, he held the blade up in the air, as Zack had, and brought it down. The Abrhiman that had felt it could kill him got no chance to escape. It's right wing was severed, and the monster with a single pupil fell to the ground.

Cloud stopped where he was, and looked at the sword in his hand once more. _Zack gave me my first sword, and my second one, too. _He nodded to himself and lifted the blade up into the air. It felt light, but almost right for him. Lowering his hand again, he nodded to Zack, who was grinning at him in familiar adrenaline filled humor.

And from that moment on, it was no holds barred. Cloud felt like he could take on the world.

--

Zack took in slow breaths, but felt alive. Not long ago, his muscles had ached from sitting around for so long. Now, he felt like his old self. Holding the Buster Sword in his hand, he could feel his strength. He looked at Cloud, and noticed now, that things might seem complete. But one piece was missing; the only reason he had even left that strange underground place in Banora.

_Aerith… is dead. _He felt his heart thump heartbreakingly. Aerith wasn't here anymore. She was gone, forever out of his living grasp. The woman of his dreams was no longer part of the living world, but a part of the dead. Just a memory of his. His hands went limp, as every memory of her sweet smiles returned to him. He really loved her. _And just her. No one else can ever replace her._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked forward, only to see Cloud looking back at him with a similar look in his eyes. He wanted to know how she died, but he didn't want to know either. How had that flower blooming in the slums been taken from him? He was afraid of knowing. "Zack, let's go to an inn in upper Midgar," Cloud spoke, slowly. But Zack felt attached. For once in his whole life, he had to ask the spirits.

_Why did you take her from me? What did she do wrong?_


End file.
